Moroi
Moroi 'Bloodline Curse: the Dualblooded Curse' Regardless of their Clan of origin, Moroi count as both Nosferatu and Gangrel. They get the Bloodline Bane of both Clans, both of which are activated upon joining the Bloodline even if the Moroi's Humanity remains above 6. Unlike most Nosferatu, the Lonely Curse applies even to interactions with Kindred. In addition, it is extraordinarily difficult for the Moroi to Embrace. When attempting to do so, the Moroi rolls their Humanity + 2. If the roll succeeds, the Embrace happens successfully. If it fails, the prospective childe raises as a Revanant. The Humanity cost is paid regardless of success or failure. Moroi are still capable of engendering Revenants as spontaneous embraces, and this combined with the typically low Humanity of most Moroi has led many to the belief that the Moroi are capable of siring only Revenants, and therefore that all Moroi were originally Revenants. While this is not strictly true, the majority of Moroi do originate as mistakes handed over to the Order for experimentation and uplifted as Moroi. As a Bloodline with a Bad reputation, the Moroi suffer a -1 penalty on social interactions with anyone who knows of their bloodline and reputation. 'Bloodline Gift: The Dragon's Experiment' The Moroi have been the Ordo Dracul's experimental subjects for a long, long time. Each one has a basic, physiological change as a result of the tinkering they've been subjected to by mad scientists. A Moroi may choose any Scale from the below list which they manifest as a permanent deformity. 'Disciplines' Animalism, Obfuscate, Resilience, Vigor 'Scales of the Dragon' The Moroi gain access to the following Scales, each costing 2 Experiences (10 Beats) each, or 1 Experience (5 Beats) if they have the corresponding Coil. Unlike most Scales, these work with the particular taint inherent in the Moroi's blood. Kept secret by the Moroi, these Scales are not accessible to other Dragons unless they drink from a Moroi who knows the Scale, and learns from him the methodology. ''The Dragon's Hide'' (Peace with the Flame, Ascendant ••••) The Moroi have evolved a much more durable bone structure than regular Humans or even Kindred. This makes it harder to hurt them in general, and makes it particularly challenging to stake them. The Moroi gains a natural armor rating of 1/1, which stacks with any physical armor they might wear. Attacks against their heart must contend with an additional +1/1 Armor on top of that. ''Acid Spit'' (Call to Serve, Voivode •••) The Moroi's lungs are imbued with poisoned, corrosive vitae. Up to Stamina times per scene he can spend 1 Vitae to release this as a spray of corrosive acid. Doing so requires an Instant action, and a roll of Dexterity + Athletics. Anyone in the acid's path takes 1 lethal per success, though they may roll Dexterity + Athletics on their own with each success reducing the damage by 1. Vampires take only bashing, but find acid particularly unpleasant as the constant corrosive gnaw prevents them from healing the wounds until the acid is washed off. ''Adherence'' (Voivode Undisputed, Voivode ••••) The Moroi exudes a sticky slime from his hands and feet, with which he can adhere to steep surfaces and even hang from ceilings. He can move at his full speed across steep and vertical surfaces without a roll, and adds +2 to maintain a hold against a grappled victim. ''Swimmer'' (Beast's Hunger, Wyrm ••) The Moroi grows webbing on feet and hands, as well as fins. This allows him to move swiftly while under water. He can move his full speed submerged and maneuver without difficulty. Water carries blood further than open air ever can, improving his Kindred Senses tenfold while submerged. ''Bristle-Back'' (Beast's Power, Wyrm ••••) The Moroi extrudes long, sharp spines from his back. Anyone grappling the Moroi takes one lethal damage per turn, regardless of whether he or they control the grapple. Additionally, the Moroi may pluck his spikes, providing easy access to stabbing weapons with a +0 Weapon modifier and -1 Initiative penalty. ''Stinger'' (Eternal Frenzy, Wyrm •••••) The Moroi grows a scorpion-like tail, complete with a sharp-tipped stinger. In Melee he can attack with the tail using Strength + Brawl. The tail adds a +1 weapon modifier, and more importantly, poison. On a successful hit with the tail the victim is afflicted with a lethal poison, the Toxicity of which is equal to the Moroi's Blood Potency. This poison is equally effective against Kindred, but instead of dealing damage it poisons Vitae, removing one point per damage that would be dealt. 'Source' Ordo Dracul, pp 159-163. This Blood & Smoke version is based on the original work of Leetsepeak and PenDragon, and revised for use on Requiem for Kingsmouth by Is_A_Becca. Category:Translations Category:Bloodlines Category:Nosferatu Category:Gangrel Category:Moroi Category:Scales of the Dragon